What is LOVE?
by HinatamaniacXD
Summary: What is love? In math, a problem. In history, a battle. In science, it's a reaction. In art, it's a heart. But to Hinata? Love always will and simply be, you...Sasuke.


..What is LOVE?..

LOVE IS…

Sasuke was chased by all girls in his school. Hinata is just one of those plain and average girls. And Sakura was one of those popular girls. Both Sakura and Hinata were crazy over Sasuke.

Sakura didn't have o do anything to attract Sasuke. For her she was already attractive enough. Hinata on the other hand showed Sasuke love and care. Hinata wasn't ugly at all, in fact she looked sweet, cute and pleasant. But she wasn't a cheerleader like Sakura, she didn't wear spaghetti straps or tubes.

As expected Sasuke chose Sakura. For Hinata was just one ordinary and plain girl. While Sakura was labeled cool and attractive type.

As time pass, Sasuke began insulting Hinata, telling her what a "Plain Jane" she was and how dumb she looked. Which made Hinata feel so hurt and useless. That's life.

Hinata never gave up though. She wanted to prove something to Sasuke. She wanted to prove that looks aren't everything. She studied hard, really hard. She became the top girl, and all the guys who ignored her, chased her. But she never forgot Sasuke.

Every day she puts a red rose at Sasuke's locker. Always with the same words, 'I care for you and I always will' because she knew Sasuke was facing a hard time.

Sasuke began to realize how dumb he had been. His beloved girlfriend Sakura, was flirting with other guys. He regretted for choosing the wrong girl.

Sakura broke up with Sasuke later, she had found a wealthier guy. Sasuke felt so cheated, stupid and dumb. He went to look for Hinata, he knelt on his knees and said, "Hinata I'm so sorry, Do you want be my girlfriend?"

Hinata rejected him, much to everyone's surprise. She only uttered this words, "You've suffered a great loss, so I don't want you to face another one." Sasuke felt disappointed, he didn't understand a word she said to him.

After that they became good friends, did everything together. Sasuke began to change into someone better. Because Hinata filled him with the love he never experienced before. His ex-girlfriends never treated him that way. They accepted him for his looks, but Hinata accepted him for who he is. Hinata changed him .She continued putting a red rose in his locker every day. With the same words she never forgot.

One day, Hinata didn't come to school, she didn't come for a week. At first Sasuke thought that she was on vacation with her family. Because she told him that she would be going to Hawaii with them. But one day, he received a call from the General Hospital. Saying that Hinata was about to die. She had been suffering cancer, but Hinata forbade them from telling him. Because she didn't want Sasuke to worry about her. But now that she was about to die, she wanted to see Sasuke for the last time.

Sasuke rushed to the hospital. When he saw how weak Hinata was, tears began rushing down his cheeks. He whispered, "Why didn't you tell me earlier? Why did you hide this from me?" Hinata looked and smiled weakly at him. " When I said I didn't want you to suffer for facing another loss, I meant this. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to worry. I wanted spend my last days with you cheerfully. Sasuke looked at her and said, "You can't leave me! What will I be without you?" "You'll be who you are now, I will always be there by your side. Never forget that. Live life happily. And one more thing, I LOVE YOU." After saying that she died.

Sasuke screamed. He still couldn't accept Hinata's death. He had spent only a month with Hinata. Just a month, but Hinata changed his life in a way. A way that no one can explain. He regetted. But he knew that Hinata will always keep an eye on him from heaven.

Sometimes we just don't appreciate those people who really care for us. Until they leave us, until we lose them. Then we regret.

LOVE is…

When we fight till the very last minute, just to show someone how much we love them


End file.
